The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable double seat valve.
More particularly, it relates to an electromagnetically actuatable double seat valve which has a valve body formed as a cylindrical hollow body sliding in a housing opening of a housing and actuatable by a plunger fixedly connected with an armature of an electric magnet.
Such double seat valves which are fast switchable are designed so that their valve bodies are formed as a ball cooperating with two opposite valve seats. One of such electromagnetically actuatable double seat valves is disclosed for example in the German document DE-GM 8,904,785. Such valves, especially for controlling automatic transmissions in motor vehicles, must be switch very fast which requires a small stroke of the valve body. In this manner no great flow cross sections can be obtained, or in other words, the throughflow quantity of such a valve is relatively low.